Aurora
Advanced Training }} The Aurora was an American supersonic bomber used during the War against the GLA. Background Carrying a single high explosive bomb, the Aurora is most commonly used to destroy enemy structures. On its attack run, the Aurora's supersonic speeds prevents any enemy anti-aircraft weapons from successfully attacking it. However, on its return flight it can no longer sustain such a speed, and is very vulnerable. The Auroras of General Malcolm Granger are equipped with point defense laser modules, allowing them to destroy incoming missiles with lasers, vastly improving the survivability of the unit alongside countermeasure flares, although there is still no defense against bullets, flak cannons, EMP bursts, and lasers. General Alexis Alexander, the 'Super-weapon General', developed her own, far more dangerous version of the Aurora, known as the Aurora Alpha, which carries a fuel-air bomb. General Leang, a high-ranking Chinese general, also had access to Aurora, although she did not generally use them against any opponents attempting to attack her base. Upgrades Game unit Tactics The primary purpose of the Aurora is demolition. Two Aurora bombs can destroy most buildings. However, it is extremely vulnerable on its return run and has to be used carefully (as it is also very expensive). In addition to buildings, Auroras are effective at destroying slow-moving vehicles, such as artillery vehicles and heavy tanks. Counters Absolutely nothing can damage an Aurora on its bombing run, except EMP missiles or flak shells which explode near it, as their area of effect will damage them. However, once the Aurora finishes its bombing run, it becomes vulnerable to all forms of anti-air weapons. In this state, it is extremely vulnerable due to its thin armor. Their reliance on airfields allows opposing generals to strike them directly, therefore rendering them useless, since they are just as vulnerable as any other aircraft while on the ground. It is also the most expensive unit in the game; at the cost of $2500, it is even more expensive than a basic Overlord tank. Assessment Pros *Invulnerable and reasonably fast until releasing its payload, allowing it to penetrate air defenses *Bomb is very effective against most ground targets *Bomb does splash damage Cons *Very expensive, at $2500 *Bombs are inaccurate against fast-moving targets *Slows down and becomes vulnerable after releasing the payload *Fragile *Defenseless against aircraft *Needs to reload at an airfield and when grounded it is vulnerable and defenseless. Quotes Cut Hypersonic Aurora Quotes Gallery Aurora concept art.jpg|Concept art GensZHHypersonicAurora.png|Hypersonic Aurora version aurora_render_gallery.jpg|Concept render File:Aurora_Texture_1.png|Beta Aurora texture 1 File:Aurora_Texture_2.png|Beta Aurora texture 2 Videos File:C%26C_Generals_—_Aurora_Audio|Aurora quotes Trivia *General Granger was originally meant to also have his own variant of the Aurora that did not only include a point defense laser module. Dubbed the "Hypersonic Aurora" which is colored black, it would have been armed with a fuel air bomb that has an extreme amount of damage (1000). This would make it overpowered, and is likely a reason for its removal. It has a model, voice sets and a selection picture, but for one reason or another it was not implemented in the game. One likely reason why General Granger did not recieve it maybe because it was given to General Alexander (without the Point Defence Laser) and renamed the Aurora Alpha, as evidenced by the extreme similarities between the Hypersonic Aurora and the Aurora Alpha. Only the cameo, soundset and model remain within the game files. *The standard Aurora was supposed to have a Supersonic Boost mode allowing the Aurora at the double of the speed, but it was removed possibly for balancing reasons. *The Aurora was possibly based in the top-secret supersonic aircraft of the same name, build in the late-1980 as a possible replacement to the SR-71, The U.S. government has consistently denied such an aircraft called Aurora was ever built. See also *Aurora Alpha General Alexander only References Aurora The Rumored mid-1980s American Aircraft Category:Generals 1 USA Arsenal Category:Generals 1 aircraft